Clarendon
~ why are you staring at me like that? ~ if you want to admire a skeleton's beauty, just ask. Clarendon is a skeleton from the Gemmatale universe, but her story would work in any. She is fifteen years old as of the year 20XX. She is from the Serif family, unrelated to the skeletons usually met in the game. Appearance Clarendon is one and a quarter Sanses tall, but far skinnier and weighs less than he does. She is often seen by the protagonist wearing a light purple tank top with two dark purple stripes, a very dull green skirt, a gray jacket, brown shoes, and a purple bow on her head. Personality Clarendon prefers to keep to herself, and does not have many friends because of an incident ten years ago. She stays in Snowdin most of the time and wanders, reading history books and helping others in the library find what they need. Backstory Clarendon was born on April 29, in the year 20XJ, fifteen years before 20XX. Her parents were Playfair, her Snowdin-native father, and Lumos, her Hotland-native mother. A few years after her birth, her mother returned to New Home University to finish her degree, leaving Clare and her father alone at home, in North Snowdin. She attends school in Snowdin, where she’s the only skeleton in her class. Remarkably, she doesn’t get teased about it, but other students are very curious about her. Main Story Neutral Route Clarendon is encountered in Snowdin Town in the library. She’ll be seen standing on the ladder at the back, organizing books. If spoken to, she will simply remark: ~ don’t you enjoy some nicely organized books? ~ thank me next time you can find anything, i guess. True Pacifist She’ll be in the same place as the protagonists walks through the Underground after getting this ending, but she’ll be smiling. When spoken to, she will say: ~ there are libraries up on the surface, right? ~ with more books, right? Genocide Route She is missing when the protagonist first looks through the library in Snowdin, along with the other residents. However, if the protagonist comes back to Snowdin after killing Papyrus, she’ll be standing in front of the library’s front door and purposefully engages in battle. She does not use blue magic, but instead turns the protagonist’s SOUL purple like it does during the battle with Muffet. More battle information coming soon! Relationships Playfair Playfair (an uppercaser speaking in Playfair Display) is Clarendon’s father. He’s a kind and gentle father who she adores. Lumos Lumos (an uppercaser in Lumos) is Clarendon’s mother. She’s a real “hothead,” since she is from the Hotland skeleton population. Clare doesn’t remember much about her, since she did go back to NHU to study when she was young. Sans She treats Sans like an older cousin. She respects him but dislikes the fact that he’s so lazy and spends all his time sleeping rather than “reading or something.” Papyrus Papyrus is only four inches taller than Clare and they call themselves “the tall squad,” making it their mission to help Sans be freed of his short man syndrome. The Player Clare does not speak to the player very much. WIP! Nice Cream Guy Clarendon is not very fond of ice cream, no matter how nice it is. Chara Clare knows many stories about the fallen children of the past, but does not think much about them. Message me if you think that your OC could be a friend of hers! Quotes Flavor Text *''Smells like milk.'' Neutral *''You don’t think it’s a good idea to hurt her.'' if no monsters have been killed *''You don’t think it’s a good idea to hurt her, but you shake off the thought.'' if monsters have been killed *''Free EXP. Good.'' Genocide Act Action *''why are you staring at me?'' Stare *''you’re making me uncomfortable.'' 2 *''i’d rather you not...'' Eyeroll *''he taught you well, didn’t he?'' Pun *''that one was okay, i guess.'' 2 *''wasn’t even funny.'' 3+ *''... what?'' Pet Music Theme(s) WIP! AU Forms Underfell WIP! Trivia *She has a fear of shirtlessness and swimming because of this story. *Her username in UnderNet is Comical_Calcium. *Her birthday is the day she was “released” in an Undertale roleplay Discord server. *If the player were to name the character "Clare," the response would be: "could you please not? i rather like my name." The name would be unusable. Category:Monster Category:Skeletons